Gargoyles (SLG comics)
Gargoyles is a comic book series by Slave Labor Graphics and Creature Comics, based on the 1994 animated television series Gargoyles. It was written by series' creator Greg Weisman starting in 2006 and continued the storyline of the show from the first two seasons, supplanting the ABC Network third season, The Goliath Chronicles, which Weisman and most fans consider non-canonical. Storyline The continuation of the animated series, which picks up after the climactic three-part series finale, "Hunter's Moon", at the end of the second season. The first two issues of the comic translate the only third season (The Goliath Chronicles) episode Weisman considers to be canon, "The Journey" (which he wrote), with issue #3 beginning the new storyline. Weisman has confirmed that the comic starts in 1996, just after the conclusion of the final episode of the series' second season. Issue #10 was the first issue set in 1997. Production In June 2005, it was announced that a series of Disney-licensed, bi-monthly Gargoyles comic books would be created by Slave Labor Graphics in association with CreatureComics. Gargoyles #1 was released on June 21, 2006 and promptly sold out, ensuring a second printing. After an extended delay, Gargoyles #2 was released on December 13, 2006. Issue #6 contains an error: the artwork on page 12 and 16 was switched, even though the text is correct. Slave Labor has acknowledged this error, and the corrected issue was reprinted on November 14. Greg Guler, character designer for the original TV series, and Stephanie Lostimolo have produced the cover art for each issue. Story art is primarily being produced by David Hedgecock and colored by Dustin Evans, although issues #4, #5, and #6 were drawn by guest artists. Gargoyles #6 used the unpublished script that Weisman wrote for the Marvel series. In August 2008, Greg Weisman announced that, due to Disney increasing its licensing fees, Slave Labor Graphics would not be renewing its license of Gargoyles after it ran out on August 31, 2008. The final two issues of Bad Guys and four of Gargoyles were released in the comic trades collecting both series in August 2009. Weisman also stated that SLG President Dan Vado has not given up on the Gargoyles franchise, and hopes to pursue the idea of Gargoyles graphic novels in the future. Spin-offs One of Greg Weisman's planned Gargoyles spin-offs, Bad Guys, debuted as a black-and-white six-issue limited series. The first issue was released on November 28, 2007. The series is written by Weisman and drawn by Karine Charlebois, with cover art by Greg Guler and Stephanie Lostimolo. Had the comics continued, Gargoyles: Pendragon would have been next in line, followed by Gargoyles: Timedancer. Each of these would have also appeared as a six-issue black-and-white limited series. Issues Note that Gargoyles issues #9–12 and Bad Guys issues #5–6 were only published in the collections. Gargoyles Gargoyles: Bad Guys Collections Episode Guide External links *[http://coa.inducks.org/publication.php?c=us/GARS Gargoyles] at the INDUCKS *Save the Gargoyles Comic!...And Other Gargoyles News *Gargoyles Comic Interview with Weisman - March, 2006 *Wondercon 2007 Panel Greg Weisman - March 4, 2007 *GREG WEISMAN TALKS "THE AMAZING SPIDER-MAN" & "GARGOYLES" - March 8, 2007 *Greg Weisman's interview on BAD GUYS & GARGOYLES comic books - October 2, 2007 *Charlebois' BAD GUYS & GARGOYLES - October 18, 2007 *Greg Weisman discusses the new Gargoyles comic series - July, 2008 References Category:Gargoyles Media